


rose tyler

by tomboy26



Series: quite like this [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboy26/pseuds/tomboy26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rose tyler never knew love could be quite like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	rose tyler

**Author's Note:**

> just something i posted on my tumblr and i was actually pretty proud of it .. and since i have an ao3, why not post it here too .. hope you enjoy it :D

rose tyler never knew love could be quite like this. 

running from adventure to adventure .. laughing at inside jokes .. holding hands just because .. hugging to offer comfort and strength and love.

rose tyler never knew love could be quite like this because rose tyler was always told she'd have to settle for loss, and sorrow, and heartbreak. 

so when a brilliant, kind, idiotic, silly man (a man who gave up a heart for wrinkles .. who gave up his home for her heart .. who gave up the stars for her smiles), turns to her to ask her why there are tears in her eyes when all he's doing is dancing with their baby girl. 

rose tyler answers the only way she can:

'because i never believed i could be this happy.'


End file.
